


It's You.It's Me.It's Us.

by JustAnything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnything/pseuds/JustAnything
Summary: Adora is just trying to hold onto herself. Fighting a battle she doesn't know if she can win. Catra doesn't want to lose Adora again, she won't let her go no matter what.OrIf you watched the haunting of bly manor you know.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's You.It's Me.It's Us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I really don't have anything else to say.

“I'm going to take you home.” 

“I _promise._ ”

And she did. Adora would fight through a thousand fires to have Catra back, with every swing of her new sword and every kick of a horde soldier who had hurt Catra, Adora felt powerful. She had never wielded She-Ra without the sword, this She-Ra was of her own making, her own design. So as she stared down into green eyes surrounded by white circles, she warned him. Maybe not with her words so strong and arrogant she almost believed the mercy behind them, 

“You miscalculated.”

Adora had no other mission but to keep Catra safe, walking and fighting till she made it back to the ship commanding Darla to get them out of there and when she turned around almost staggering a bit. Why wasn't Catra moving? She couldn't leave Adora, she wouldn't let her.

Healing her limp body didn't feel like before. It wasn't filled with the power of the sword, or Adora’s guilt with not keeping another one of her friends safe. As the yellow light covered them it felt, like love. Love and vengeance. 

________________________________

“Please. Stay” Catra’s hand slid down to Adoras as she pleaded for her to not leave despite all of the fighting they had done that day. And despite having not slept well, and having a headache in the back of her head she just couldn't shake Adora, held Catra’s hand back, not letting go.

She got down on her knees, wanting to be at the same height as Catra, leaning her head against Catra’s her new short hair mixing in with Adora messed up poof.

“I will never leave you again. It is always going to be us from now on. I promise you that.” Her voice held so much sureness as she spoke, and Catra had no choice but to believe her. She wouldn't leave Adora again either. 

But she noticed, she noticed how as Adora went to stand, she shook. As she went to reach out for the sword, sweat dripped down the side of her forehead, and as She-ra soon replaced Adora her eyes didn't hold the same light. They held something different, something Catra couldn't place.

Everything was so fuzzy as this new She-ra, she felt just as amazing as before holding the form, but also felt so… fuzzy. Like she was watching herself slice down Horde Primes ship from far away. The fuzziness took hold of her this way, her decisions more clouded, her anger bubbling to the top. She didn't hold back obliterating the ship, leaving nothing but dust behind her as she fell back into the ship, taking a step and then falling beside Bow, She-Ra falling away and so did the fuzziness.

“I had never seen you like that before Adora!” Bow exalmaied, tired but still amazed.

“Slicing away at them face all serious and stern, it was like nothing could stop you.” He made his point by shifting his face into a mock impression of She-ra his lips pursed together and eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh- I, thanks, I guess. This new She-ra form is taking some getting used to, I've had this killer headache all day just from trying to become her.” Adora said reaching up to rub away the headache that pounded in the middle of her head.

“Strange, that never happened before. Just let me know if it keeps up, I wouldn't want our powerhouse down.” He patted her shoulder before Glimmer came in announcing she had finished cooking dinner.

“Yeah… I will” she almost whispered to herself not realizing the hand shaped dent she was making in the floor underneath her.

________________________________

“Adora, Adoraaa, you with us?” Catra waved her tail back and forth across Adora’s face trying to get her attention, they had just landed on Kytris and were the last ones to put on their spacesuits.

“Yeah- yeah I'm sorry,” She rubs her head again, “just out of it I guess.” 

Catra’s reaches up to help ease the headache still running rampant on Adoras mind. Her eyes flicker to Adoras, holding them as to search for something.

“Are you sure you're ok? You look like you did that one time we went on a hunger strike for a few days just because we had gotten the bunk beds and didn't want to sleep away from each other.”

A flicker of confusion shows on Adora’s face for a second almost like the memory was there but too far out of her reach. Her eyes becoming cloudy and just as Catra opened her mouth to question, Adora let out a small giggle. 

“Shadow Weaver was so pissed at us for that, she made us eat grey ration bars for the rest of the month, those were the worst.”

Grey ration bars were her favorite. They were both their favorite, since they could eat them and not want to barf afterwards. 

“What do you mean? Grey ration bars were your favorite, I remember stashing them away for you.”

Adora’s eyes shifted back and forth as though to remember that fact of herself.

“Oh, I guess I just mixed them up, silly me.” She let out a nervous chuckle focusing on the helmet she held in her hands. 

And though against her own judgement Catra let it go, she could see how nervous Adora was and didn't want to push her, she would stay by her side in this mission though. Just for precautions. 

As they walked to hurry up and catch up with the others, Adora’s hands shook, struggling to even put on her helmet before Catra wraps her tail around her waist, calming and centering her for just a second. She almost felt the headache go away. 

________________________________

Melog doesn't like her. 

Well really Melog doesn't like She-ra. They hiss and move away when she transforms trying to help Netossa save Spinderella and stay close to Catra’s side when She-Ra is around her. She doesn't understand why, Adora would never harm Catra. 

Adora would never harm her. 

Still being She-Ra for a long time is weird now. She hasn't really held her new form for that long since she got it back and now Adora can start to feel the fuzziness again. Evading the back of her mind like the headache that just wouldn't go away.

She could see herself fight Spinnerella, a whisper creeping over her,

_“Why not just kill her already? What is she worth to be saved?”_

She struggled against the thought, thankful that Netossa scared her away long enough for Adora to slide into an alleyway. Grabbing her hands she squeezed her eyes tight, and spoke out loud to herself.

“Stop it, stop whatever this is. I-i won't do that to my friend. I will never do that” She-ra’s feet pushed into the ground breaking the brick underneath it. 

Adora could hear the faint whisper of Catra telling Netossa they would get her wife back, that she had gone through it but that she was saved. That Spinderella could be saved. 

Adora wondered the same for herself. 

“You've been acting weirder than usual.” Catra questions as they sit in the base after finding Perfuma and Frosta.

Catra continues before Adora could make up an excuse, “You've been fidgety, shaking all of the time, and… fighting differently too.”

They had been sitting side by side at that point but Catra turned to directly face Adora after her line of questioning, reaching out to hold one of her hands only for it to be pulled away. 

“I-I don't know anymore, I keep slipping up.” Adora closes her eyes almost to stop herself from spilling onto Catra.

“I feel like I'm forgetting things, and everytime I become She-Ra it's like something else takes over, I don't feel in control anymore.” Her lips wobble with the admission, silent tears falling down her face. 

Catra takes Adora in her arms, feeling the full force shaking of her sobs as she rambles on.

“While fighting Spinnerella today this thought came through my-, _her_ head. Just to kill her! I wanted to kill her Catra.” She spit the words out like poison , feeling shame and if she thought deeper, sank into the emotion. Adora realized she would feel proud too. 

“It's ok, it's ok ‘dora, that's not you. You know who you are. You know who I am.” Catra soothed her by running her hands through Adora’s discarded ponytail.

She lifted Adora’s wet face from her neck, staring into her blue eyes filled with self hatred, Catra felt scared too. 

“Remember, it's you, Adora. You.”

And even though Adora knew that isn't true anymore she repeated it back and kissed Catra’s hand that was holding her cheek.

“It's me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from a dead sleep with this idea. This is only the first part of it and it's already sad as hell. No beta we die like men so tell me if you see any mistakes.


End file.
